


In Primis Concessisse Deo

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bigger On The Inside, Companions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: All of time and space is a great offer, but not everyone takes him up on it.





	In Primis Concessisse Deo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



She didn't say the first thing that popped into her head as she stepped inside the blue box. Later, Erica thought, she ought to have said something profound, but all that came out of her mouth at the time was, "Wow!"

"I know," said the Doctor, with a toothy grin. She half-expected him to make some irritating joke, like how small things contained enormous potential, or were bigger on the inside, or something equally as unfunny. She'd have smacked him and walked out if he did. Instead, he bounded over to the control panel while she followed. "Look!" he said proudly, showing her his display.

Even without her glasses, she could see the problem straightaway. "Dusty, is it?"

His grin fell. "Well, yes. But no. This is the screen where we can set any course you want. The TARDIS travels in space and time, Erica. Have you ever wanted to watch the signing of the Magna Carta?" He flipped a flew switches, and the box around them changed its sound. "Or maybe you want to jump ahead three hundred thousand years into the future?" He flipped something else, and the sound changed.

The full weight of what the Doctor was offering her slowly settled upon her.

"Anywhere?"

"Anywhere, anywhen. You did me a great favour, and you're brilliant. I like brilliant people. Come with me, and I can show you the whole universe if you'd like. Or Australia. They always seem to be impressed with Australia." He made a face, thinking on someone else, some time else.

Erica placed her hand on the panel, careful not to touch any levers or switches or dials. "Thank you. Thank you for the offer."

"You're welcome! Where shall we go?"

She smiled, a bit sadly. "I'm going home now, Doctor. Charlie will wonder where I've gone if I don't call. He's already picked up Eva from the babysitter's. I'll be late for dinner."

The Doctor gestured out with both arms. "All of time and space! Erica, we could go watch the highlights of the fall of the Ventraxian Empire, and have you home before dinner's on the table. Charlie will never know you're gone."

"Maybe, but I'd know." She looked at the screen. The Doctor had come back to the day they'd met just to see her again, without considering that after the day she'd had, all she wanted was some sleep. "Thank you so much. I know I'm not appreciating what you're offering, but I don't think I can appreciate it. If you can take me anywhere I'd like to go, could you drop me off at home now? I'd like to hug my little girl and be glad the world didn't end. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "If that's what you want, of course." He flipped the switch again. "Home it is."

A swarm of missed opportunities passed through her like ghostly moths: trips she never took, risks she never dared. Some things she blamed on her roll of the genetic dice, but most she knew were because she liked sleeping in her own bed every night, listening to Charlie snore, and hoping Eva learned to tie her shoes soon. Erica liked her job and she loved her family. She didn't regret her decisions, and she would never regret her life.

She caught the Doctor's eye.

"Of course," Erica said. "I could go home after the Magna Carta."

He grinned at her, and flipped another lever.

The End


End file.
